


Talk It Out

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU: They Talk About Stuff Amazing, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: His back is ramrod straight, arms crossed, face carefully blank, andgod, she could totally punch him in the face, dubious eyebrow promises be damned.





	Talk It Out

This is goddamn fucking _awful_.

She’s so _fat_ and always hungry and, Christ, the _peeing_.  And she misses coffee.  And she misses _drinking_ , God.  Everything sucks and she’s always on the verge of tears and she feels like everyone is handling her like she might break at any minute—oh, everyone but _Dolls_ , who has gone hard and _cold_ and won’t even look at her.  Any time she tries to talk about anything that isn’t the monster of the week, he shuts her right the hell down.  It should, she thinks, have stopped making something in her chest feel like it’s shattering every time his eyes hesitate before they slide _right_ over her like she’s not even there, or every time he says coolly that he brought his lunch, or every time she sees his arm lift and then fall to his side, fist clenching for half a second.  And it’s not like she doesn’t kinda get it, she does but… but it’s not _fair_ because he’s pissed at _her_ and, and she cannot emphasize this enough, she got _no fucking choice in the matter_.

And she’s getting _really_ sick of it.

It’s been a bad day, anyway.  She shot something that _exploded_ pus and guts and—it wasn’t pretty.  So, stinking like the decontamination shower and nauseous, she’s already predisposed to be pissy.  Then he snaps at her and even though the words don’t really process she’s _so unbelievably angry_ she can’t really help interrupting him with a brusque, “Hey, _boss_ , can I talk to you privately for, like, a sec?”

Dolls’ lips purse but he doesn’t say anything.  The others, she can feel without looking, are _staring_ at them.

“Guys,” she says softly, keeping her voice as even as possible and her eyes on him, “ _Privately_.”

Chairs scrape and she hears footsteps, Waves touches her arm as she passes, she catches Doc’s pointed look but just quirks an eyebrow, hoping it really drives home _don’t worry, it’s fine, I’m definitely not gonna punch him in the face_.  After the door shuts, she turns back to Dolls.  She doesn’t say anything immediately.  It’s a little from the desire to watch him squirm, and a little to try to bring order to the words pressing behind her teeth.  His back is ramrod straight, arms crossed, face carefully blank, and _god_ , she could totally punch him in the face, dubious eyebrow promises be damned.

When she does speak, it’s not near as cleared or ordered as she’d like.

“Are you…” she starts, stops, swallows, clears her throat.  “Are you being a dick on purpose?”  It doesn’t get her any kind of reaction, so she bobs her head and walks around the table separating them.  “Because the thing—the thing is that you’re being a huge dick, and I—” she stops again, tries to inject a _little_ confidence into her voice.  “I don’t _deserve_ that.  I know this,” she touches her stomach, watches his eyes drop and thinks she sees him tense even more, “I know this changes what we—” Nope, too painful.  “This changes things for us—but if you think this changes things for _you_ more than _me?_ ” she scoffs, “I know you’re not stupid, Dolls.”

“Earp, I’m your _boss_ , I’m treating you like—”

“You’re so full of _shit_ ,” she hisses.  “First of all?  When the paychecks stop coming, you stop being my boss, got it?  We’re _free agents_ , remember?  And second—you _never_ treated me _quite_ this much like garbage, even when you _were_ my boss.  So don’t you dare bullshit me.”  Once she’s gotten started, she finds it a little hard to stop.  “Like, I knew for _a day_ before the Sandman, okay?  I hadn’t _decided_ what I wanted to do yet, and now I don’t have a _choice_ and I’m _scared_ —this is a thing, and it’s happening, and I know that, like, asking for things to go back to normal is dumb—you’re _right,_ this changes _everything_ , but—but I _need you_ , okay?”  She freezes, shocked by the raw anger and fear in her voice.  “I need you too,” she says, softer.  “You’re my—I’m—you’re one of the four people in the world who has _ever_ liked me.”

For a long moment, Dolls isn’t looking at her, she can see his gaze fall somewhere right of her shoulder.  She _knows_ what he’s doing, trying to look unaffected and _better_ than this, and it hurts and it stokes the pissed off flame in her gut and it makes her want to scream.

Instead of screaming, she takes a deep breath.  She doesn’t feel much more calm when she lets it out, but her voice is clear and firm when she says, “You’re my friend, and I don’t want to lose you, but… get it together, man.  I dunno if you’re jealous or think you’re being noble—either way, it _sucks_.”  There’s something in his eyes she thinks she recognizes, could almost be pain that _almost_ makes her feel bad.  “So, that’s it.  I’m gonna go destroy a burger and then take a real shower and you can go back to disapproving of my dinner choices.”

There’s more that wants to be said—she wants to say she’s _scared_ and she doesn’t wanna do this without him, but she can’t, not now.  She doesn’t wait to find out if he’s gonna answer, instead turns on her heel and stomps to the door.  Her hand is on the knob when she hears, “Wait, Wynonna, wait.”

Her grip on the doorknob tightens just a hair before she lets her hand drop and turns around.  He comes closer, every movement cautious, but some of the tension in his shoulders as gone away.

“I reacted badly,” he says.

“You reacted like an _asshole_ ,” she replies, crossing her arms and willing her eyes to stop stinging.

“I know,” his hands raise up and his head ducks a little.  “I know, I’m sorry, it was… surprising.”

“So surprising you were a dick for weeks,” she counters.  Her lips twist a little wryly.  “So surprising you went from kissing me to _being a dick for weeks_.”

He cringes.  “Yeah, that was—listen, I _am_ sorry—it was bad, worse than bad, and I shouldn’t’ve—” he stops, sighs, “I thought you’d want to handle this with Doc.”

“Well, _don’t_ , because you and Nicole are the only mostly-normal ones, so we’re gonna need you,” she jokes a little flatly.  “And I say that knowing full well that you’re a tiny super sexy dragon and Nicole is…  Okay, Nicole is pretty disgustingly normal.”

“’Tiny,’” he repeats, but he smiles a little crookedly.  “You know, I _did_ really miss you.”

It’s like a punch to the gut, and she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around his middle and mumbles, “I missed you, like, _so much_.”

His own arms fold around her and she can’t smell the shower anymore, all she can smell is his cologne and laundry detergent.  She feels his hands stroke her back and hears him whisper, “Hey, I’ll be here, I’ll be right here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right after that, she says, "This is really nice but I have to pee again."
> 
> Ummm shoutout to the anon who asked for jealous!Dolls and Wynonna assuring him she loves him--I don't think this is how you meant it, it sorta got away from me.
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to swing by my [Tumblr](http://johnisntevendead.tumblr.com) and yell at me about these nerds because that's all I'm doing at any given moment.


End file.
